


Little Pieces

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-10
Updated: 2004-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes looking for something in a stream of lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Learning by Numbers challenge on the Pornish Pixies LiveJournal community.

Blaise Zabini was the first. He had long, fine, soft blond hair that tangled itself through Harry's fingers like spiderwebs. He took his time in everything, and he liked to watch. Thin pink lips tracing Harry's ribs, thin bony fingers tapping their insectlike ways up Harry's thighs, thin tongue darting out to taste Harry's skin, and all the time the deep, black, still pools that served as his eyes looking up, watching Harry's face, measuring his reactions. Everything about Blaise, in fact, was thin, and he fit into Harry's hips like some sort of living breathing stem. He went so slowly that the hurt was just a buzz at the back of Harry's brain, and he moved his grasping fingers along Harry's cock at a pace so slow that Harry would begin to wonder if he was moving at all just before the fingers reached a new and sensitive place. They had been existing for so long in a sphere of sweat and fraying nerves and soft kisses that Harry was surprised when he came--he couldn't pinpoint the moment he had moved over the edge at all, was simply there. He barely remembered to pull on his magic and claim a bit of Blaise: a spot of flesh on his so-controlled hips. Blaise's pool-eyes swirled for a moment, then he smiled. Trust a Slytherin to know such a tradition. When Blaise tensed and spurted, hot and tender in Harry's guts, he took a piece of pectoral. Harry didn't mind at all. That was what he wanted, anyway. 

He realized later that Blaise had just wanted it to last. After all, as far as they knew they were the only two boys in Hogwarts who were that way. And Harry had made it clear this was a one-time-only offer. 

Justin Fitch-Fletchley was much more eager, in a puppyish way. He had large hands and large feet and large brown eyes and in fact there was nothing about him that was not puppyish, if one looked the right way. Harry topped that time. Surprisingly, Justin was quiet during sex; Harry half-expected barking. He came quickly in the heat of Justin's arse, in the expected position, claiming as he did a chunk of the thick upper-arm muscle that he wanted to sink his teeth into. Afterwards he tried to suck Justin off but the experiment was less successful. Justin came anyway, and somehow knew to pull on his magic and exact a bit of Harry's foot. 

Harry decided not to question the choice. 

Justin wanted to cuddle afterwards--another difference, reminiscent of small animals. They talked. Harry never remembered the topics, but Justin always had a small smile for him after that. Blaise's glances, shocks of black ink, never changed. 

Florean Fortescue was more of a surprise. Harry had been sitting with Ron and happened to glance up as a stunning brunet walked into the store. He knew his eyes glued directly to the boy's groin; it wasn't intentional, and he dragged them away as soon as he could think again. Florean noticed, and ended up propositioning Harry later when he came back for more of the toffee chip. Harry was disturbed by the age difference and left quickly as soon as Florean came. He thought Florean had taken a piece of his elbow but he wasn't sure. He always sent someone else to get the ice cream after that. 

Fred and George Weasley were the next experiment. He hadn't realized they were like him, and mentioned it. "We're opportinusexual," they chorused before lifting him gently onto the bed. To them, his body was a shrine: they worshipped with ruddy lips and freckled fingers, taking their time as Blaise had done. It was different with the twins, though. They might be slow, but they were going somewhere. He missed Blaise's talents for living in the moment, at least until Fred started nuzzling his cock and George moved up to give Harry practical lessons in oral sex. Then they could go anywhere they wanted. George ended up fucking his mouth, sliding in and out nearly far enough to gag him. The complete lack of control was heady, at least while he could breathe. Fred was more apologetic, kissing patches of sweating flesh as he slid in and out of Harry's arse. George came first and went to work returning the favour. Harry chose freckled bits of calf muscle. They surprised him by both claiming a piece when Fred came, the tender places under his ears that they'd nibbled first. "It's a skill," Fred said when Harry looked curious. "We're linked." 

He didn't ask how much was natural and how much was long years of trading pieces as they fucked each other. He wasn't sure he wanted to know; the sexual high had receded and he remembered they really were brothers. Ron's brothers. 

There were others that he remembered less well, nameless faces from the bars and clubs of Knockturn Alley, other students whom he saw only rarely, adults from the Order from whom he requested the favour. Remus was last and best of those, because he alone seemed to understand what Harry needed. Harry took a piece of werewolf scar in return, and Remus claimed a patch of forehead next to the lightning bolt. 

When he had to face Voldemort, he was as much his lovers as he was himself, and the power Voldemort tried to exert on him was spread too thin. He realized afterwards he should have thought what it would be like to go through life without half of himself, but mostly the others didn't make demands on him and so it mattered less than he had suspected. 

Later, Harry would lie with Blaise and his concentrated unassuming love and wish he hadn't ever gone looking for a rescue from himself. But Blaise never seemed to mind, and always treated every part of Harry with equal value and equal care, until he started to feel whole. 


End file.
